Read To Me
by Lissaone
Summary: Ron knew he'd married a bookworm. Just as he also knew it would only be a matter of time before he fathered one.


**Just a little one-shot I'd thought I'd publish before the holidays. Hope you enjoy! -Lissa**

Ron's eyes opened immediately when he heard the tiny whimpers coming from the room across the hall. His daughter was calling. He knew Hermione had nursed her not an hour before so whatever Rose needed, Ron would be able to handle.

Looking at the clock he realized it was six o'clock in the morning. Rose had slept late.

"I'll get her, it's time to get up, anyway. I thought we'd sleep a little more, but your daughter has other plans." Hermione stretched.

Ron felt a swelling of pride in his chest whenever Hermione said 'your daughter' or 'our daughter.' He'd created her. Something so precious and beautiful he had helped bring into this world.

"No, it's Saturday. I can get up with her. You have a bit of a lie in." He leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Oh, alright. I won't argue." Hermione said, her head already on the pillow.

When Hermione next woke, she found her tiny family sitting in the nursery, Rose snuggled against her father while he read to her from the Muggle fairy tale book by the bed.

She smiled and made her way downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Daddy."<p>

Ron looked up from the report he was reading when he heard his daughter call his name.

What a special name it was, Daddy. He was her daddy. She depended upon him for everything, she never doubted he couldn't fix whatever was wrong in her two-year-old world.

"Yes, Rosebud?" He asked.

"Read, please?" She held the _Tales __of __Beedle __the __Bard _up for him to see. "Mummy's book."

Ron smiled that she called it that. Hermione had re-translated the book and Rose thought of it only as "Mummy's Book."

"Hop up here, Rosebud." He made room for her on his chair. "Where's your mummy?"

"Hugo." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. After three months, she still wasn't too sure about her new baby brother. "Daddy read, please."

"Alright, here we go." Ron opened the book and began to read.

Hermione walked by the door, her newborn son in her arms, and saw her daughter with her daddy. She smiled when Rose corrected her father on a word.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Rosebud."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can I read this to you?" Rose asked Ron.<p>

_Since__ when __could__ his __Rosebud __read?_ Ron nodded as he pushed his chair back from the desk in the office. She climbed into his lap and settled her five-year-old self onto his lap. .

"What did you choose?" He asked putting a secure arm around her. She was so tiny, similar to her mother. It still amazed him how much of Hermione was in this little human. She looked exactly like her mother except for the red hair. Her curly red hair was left loose and fell in a riot of curls to the middle of her back. She refused to let Hermione trim it Luckily for Rose, though, her hair fell in tight curls rather than a frizzy mess.

"Aunt Ginny wrote a Quidditch article about the Cannons match against the Harpies." Rose informed him.

"Well you know it's not going to be fair because Aunt Ginny played for the Harpies."

"It is to fair!" Rose said indignantly up at her father. "Aunt Ginny is the best writer ever, except for Mum."

"If you say so. You know she fully believes the Cannons will never win a match." Ron informed her daughter.

Rose looked at him She was so appalled by the thought that she was speechless. "Never?"

"Never." He shook his head gravely.

"That's OK, let me read it to you, anyway." She pleaded.

"Of course you can, I've been dying to have you read to me."

"S-Saturday was a day for a-an-another loss for the Cannons. The Holyhead Harpies be-beg-a-began their s-se-season with a s-sweep of an easy match…" Rose began to read. Ron was patient as she formed the words in her mouth before she spoke them. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about his child reading.

When Hermione next walked past the office, she found her daughter and husband deep in discussion about the fairness of the article her sister-in-law had written. Hermione had read it herself, and found it to be quite fair. She smiled, though, when Rose went back to find a particularly offensive part of the article and reread it to her father.

* * *

><p>"Dad, listen!" Rose burst into the office, Hugo hot on her heals. They had been playing out in the garden when the owl had appeared out of the sky. Hermione followed her children in the room and watched as Rose got her father's attention.<p>

"It came, it came, it _finally_ came!" She held it above her head.

"What came?" Ron asked knowing full well what it was.

"My _letter!_" She said and tore it open.

"What if it says you're not a witch and may not attend?" Hugo said in true little brother fashion.

"It doesn't!" Rose shrieked in an erie imitation of their mother.

"Let's hear it Rose, read it to me." Ron said. He longed for the days when she would have crawled into her lap to read to him.

"Miss Rose Weasley,

We are proud to inform you…" She read with a spark to her words. She looked up when she was through and flung herself at him.

"I'm really going to Hogwarts. Do you think Albus got his letter? I'm going to the back garden to tell Albus."

She was already up and out of the room before either of her parents could answer. Of course, her little brother tagged along behind her.

"Well it's happened." Hermione said, tears in her eyes and Ron stood and stepped around his desk. She went to him and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"It has." Ron said.

* * *

><p>"What's the letter say, Rose?" Ron asked his seventeen-year-old daughter. "Read it to me."<p>

"Miss Weasley, we are proud to inform you that this year you have been selected as Head Girl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Head Girl?" Hugo asked and looked at his shiny prefect badge he'd just pulled from his letter. He'd have to be bossed by his sister? _Absolutely__ not!_

"I'm Head Girl!" She said astonished her eyes meeting her father's. "Mum, Dad, I'm Head Girl."

"We heard you, Rose." Hugo grumbled. What a miserable end to his summer.

* * *

><p>Hermione held the letter in her hands and watched her husband for any kind of reaction.<p>

"Would you like me to read it to you?" She asked softly as she joined him on the sofa. She sat close to him so he could see the picture. He held it in his large, scarred hands as he looked at the perfect scrawl of his daughter.

"Yeah." He whispered, he still couldn't get over the shock of it.

"It reads," She said softly, while resting her head on his still broad shoulder and smiling at the writing, her eyes already scanning ahead anxious to see what her daughter had to say.

_Dad and Mum,_

_ So far this has been the most wonderful time of my life. Scorpius has shown me all over the continent and he promises there will be even more to see in the next month. I wasn't sure about being away so long, but now I know that it was a wise choice on his part…_

The letter went on to describe their trip through France, Spain and Portugal. Hermione could tell from her daughter's tone that she was indeed blissfully happy.

_ He's taken me to at least one library in every city we've been to so far. It's been wonderful. Scorpius loves to listen to me read aloud. He's not particularly fond of books but he says it's better when I read to him. You said the same thing, Daddy, remember when I was little and we'd read together? _

_ Well I'm being sentimental, reminiscing of my childhood. I'm a wife now, so I've got to stop! I'll write when I've the time._

_ Love from,_

_ Mrs. Rose Malfoy (I had to write that, I've written it on nearly everything!)_

Ron slid his arm around his wife, remembering the ecstasy of knowing Hermione was all his forever and ever. What a bittersweet feeling knowing that his daughter, who was once his, now belonged to someone else.

* * *

><p>Ron sat on the back steps listening to a quidditch game on the he heard the quick stepping shoes he looked up.<p>

"Granddad!" The little girl threw herself at him, knowing her granddad would catch her. "Hi!"

"Hi, poppet!" He hugged her tight. He hadn't heard Hermione floo back with the little red-headed girl. Rose was pregnant with her second and needed time to organize the house without this little "helper" around._ "_I didn't know you got here."

"Grandmum brought me." She said as she snuggled into him. "Mummy's cleaning."

"That's what I hear." He said and as always had to study the little form next to him. She had traces of Hermione in her features, and it amazed him. He'd seen it with Rose, and now he saw it with his granddaughter.

"Granddad?" Little Cordelia looked up at him with Rose, and Hermione's, eyes. Her name was Cordelia, and you'd better use her full name. It wasn't Delly, Delia, or- Merlin forbid- Cordy. In an exact imitation of the Weasley women who came before her, she'd correct you if you did not use her full name. My _name _is _Cordelia!_

"Yes?" He said smiling at her.

"Will you read to me?" She asked.

"Of course, Cordelia." He said as kissed the top of her head.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews, please?**


End file.
